


Mistletoe

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to put up some mistletoe in Derek's apartment while he's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

“I have a legitimate question to ask you.” Stiles slid onto the sofa next to Derek who had been trying to read his book of the week in peace and quiet. “Derek. It will only take a second I swear. Put the book down.”

“What’s your question?”

“Did your family ever do the whole mistletoe thing or was the fact it’s extremely poisonous and used by hunters kind of put a damper on it?”

“What?”

“You know. Hanging up mistletoe so people get caught under it and have to kiss. Normally hung in doorways.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Stiles scanned Derek’s face carefully then punched the man in the chest. “Stop being an asshole! God you’re such a jerk. I don’t even know why I’m here. Maybe I should just leave.”

“No.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist when he stood up and pulled him back onto the couch so he was sitting on Derek’s lap. “Why did you even ask me that question? You know they have fake plastic ones right?”

“I asked because you were raised in a werewolf household and I never know when your traditions differ from mine.”

“And you forgot about fake mistletoe.”

“And I forgot about fake mistletoe, but that is beside the point! You didn’t need to be a douchebag about it!”

“I’m sorry. Was there any other reason you were asking?”

“Nope. None at all. No ulterior motives or scheming going on here. Just good old fashioned curiosity at its best.”

“You’re such a terrible liar.”

Stiles crossed his arms and turned to glare at Derek. “I’m a fantastic liar. If I wasn’t I would have been arrested by now! Wait that makes me sound like I’m some sort of felon. The point is I’m a fantastic liar. I could lie out of my ass without a problem.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Are you doubting me? I think you’re doubting me. Do you remember what happened the last time you doubted me?”

“Please don’t do anything crazy.”

“Crazy? When have I ever done anything even remotely crazy?”

“You wrote an essay about circumcision for an economics essay.”

“Oh, my god!” Stiles elbowed Derek in the gut in the process of turning around so he could be face to face with Derek. “Are you ever going to let that one go? I regret letting you and my dad get to know each other. Why was I even surprised when that was one of the embarrassing stories he decided to tell you?”

“I thought it was an interesting story.”

“Because you can use it against me whenever you feel like it!”

“I would never.”

“You just did! Big fat liar!” Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles in for a kiss that Stiles half-heartedly tried to push away from. “No. No distracting. I’m not going to let you distract me. No using kissing to distract me.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Liar. Such a freaking liar.”

* * *

 

Stiles knew Derek’s daily schedule like the back of his hand and he had exploited this knowledge more than once. There had been the surprise birthday party he threw Derek about three months after they started dating, the time he snuck in to surprise Derek with dinner, and Halloween when he decided to decorate. Derek had been surprised the first time it had happened until he found out Stiles was the one responsible at which point he rolled his eyes and asked when he had time to make a key. Stiles had simply rolled his eyes and tapped his nose like that would explain everything.

So at eleven in the morning on the Tuesday before Christmas Stiles was strolling into Derek’s apartment with Scott trailing dutifully behind him. After his talk about mistletoe with Derek, Stiles had immediately gone out to buy a few plastic sprigs to hang up and sent Scott a text. Stiles had nearly fallen and busted open his head while hanging up some of the Halloween decorations hence the reinforcement for what would normally be a one man job.

“So where are we putting these up? If you say in the bedroom I’m leaving.”

“We’re not putting any of these in the bedroom. They’re supposed to be a sweet little holiday tradition not something used to get my rocks off. What is wrong with you?”

“Like you wouldn’t do something like?”

“I am an innocent little angel that would do nothing of the sort.” Stiles set up the little step ladder he had brought with him. “Now stand behind me and make sure I don’t fall on my head. Derek will be pissed if I get blood on the floor. He just had the tile cleaned.”

“He cares more about the tile than he cares about you?”

“No but I still don’t want to fall on my head. I’ve done that enough in my life time that I avoid it whenever I possibly can.”

“You could always not put up mistletoe in your boyfriend’s apartment.”

Stiles turned around to glare at Scott almost falling off the ladder in the process. “Like you wouldn’t do the same to Allison’s if she had her own place.”

“It’s just a little weird that you feel the need to sneak into your boyfriend’s apartment to put up mistletoe.”

“He knows I have a key! It’s not a secret. If he didn’t want me to show up at his apartment without being invited over he would had taken the key away a long time ago.”

“Then why don’t you do this while he’s at the apartment so I don’t have to come with you to keep you from cracking your head open.”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did that.” Stiles turned back to the sprig of mistletoe he had been hanging over the kitchen doorway. “Derek would probably shake the ladder just to piss me off anyways.”

“I don’t understand your relationship with him. You two are always pissing each other off. How do you spend more than five seconds alone in a room together?”

“We just have sex constantly.”

“I didn’t need to know that!”

“You’re so gullible. We do regular couple things. Sex included obviously.”

“What exactly is normal for you?” Scott handed Stiles his next sprig of mistletoe as they headed into the living room. “You two are both kind of weird so I’m curious what’s normal for you.”

“Bite me bitch. At least Derek and I don’t have to sneak around all the time. He doesn’t have to come by rooftop to get in my room. He chooses to anyways but that’s beside the point!”

“If you say so.”

* * *

 

“Stiles where are you?”

“How did you know I was here?” Stiles flipped onto his stomach and peered over the arm of the couch so he could see Derek standing by the door. “I didn’t put anything over there.”

Derek raised his eyebrows as he stepped further into the living room. “I could hear your heart beating and you breathing. What do you mean you didn’t put anything over there? What did you do this time?”

“What? I think you’re hearing things? You should go get a shower. You kind of stink. I’ll be down here taking up space on this comfortable couch like I always do.”

“Right… So how much mistletoe did you put up with Scott’s help?”

“How did you know Scott helped?” Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth and sat up quickly. “I mean what mistletoe? I don’t know what mistletoe you speak of. There is no mistletoe here.”

“So that thing hanging in the kitchen doorway is a…”

“I don’t know what you speak of. There’s nothing in that doorway.”

“Sure then you won’t mind if I take it down since you didn’t put it there?”

“No!” Stiles leapt over the arm of the couch and sprinted over to Derek before he could pull the mistletoe off of the doorway. “Don’t touch that. Bad dog.”

“I thought you said you didn’t put it up. Why do you care?”

“I hate you. Why do you have to ruin it?”

“Ruin what? There wasn’t anything to ruin.”

“Just kiss me already.”

“I thought mistletoe was supposed to be romantic?”

“It is romantic. Now kiss me damn it.”


End file.
